Si Tsundere Jatuh Cinta
by rucichy
Summary: Si Tsundere Jatuh Cinta Chapter 1 Disclaimer: @fujimaku tadatoshi Orang bilang masa-masa sekolah sangatlah indah terutama dalam percintaannya,cinta bisa merubah sikap atau sifat CHAPTER 4 UPDATE ( END )
1. Chapter 1

Si Tsundere Jatuh Cinta

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: fujimaku tadatoshi

Pairing: MidoKuro ( Midorima x Kuroko )

Rate : K ( BL,Yaoi,Typoo(?),OOC dan abal)

Orang bilang masa-masa sekolah sangatlah indah terutama dalam percintaannya,cinta bisa merubah sikap atau sifat seseorang. si pria remaja yang masih berstatus siswa SMP Teiko tersebut si rambut hijau dan berkacamata,tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Midorima Shintaro pria tampan nan tinggi yang mempunyai sifat Tsun Tsun dan Dere dere tersebut adalah contohnya. Yupz..dia sedang merasakan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang 'pria' sekali lagi 'pria' yang mempunyai rambut dan bermata biru seperti langit dimusim panas , mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan tidak mudah terdeteksi. Sebut saja Kuroko Tetsuya pria yang membuat sit sunder midorima jatuh cinta,entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada kuroko tersebut,tapi memang kuroko mempunyai cirri-ciri seperti anak perempuan yang manis dan mempunyai putih pucat nan bertubuh mungil(?).

Karena sifat midorima yang sangat teramat tsunder dia hanya bisa menahan perasaannya tersebut,dank arena banyaknya pesaing yang mencoba merebut hati kuroko tetap saja ia hanya bisa melihat dan menahan rasa cemburunya itu seperti sekarang ini.

Midorima POV

_Sebal,sebal,rasanya sebal sekali si Ahomine dekat-dekat dengan kuroko ingin rasanya melempar orang hitam tersebut dengan lucky item ku hari ini_(tongkat basball). Kuroko akan menjadi milikku dan rasanya sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ini pada kuroko,tapi kenapa?kenapa sifat tsunder ku lebih besar dari perasaan ingin -samaa tolong aku hilangkap sifat ini dari ku,rasanya sudah tidak bisa untuk melihat kuroko dengan orang-orang yang ingin mengikat hatinya dengan hati kuroko. "Midorima-kun.." ada seseorang yang menggangguku saat ini _'apa tidak lihat kalau aku sedang 'galau' ck!' _"midorima-kun.."

" tunggu suara ini,suara lembut ini jangan-jangan …. "kuro..koo?" ingin rasanya aku ingin menerjang kuroko tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karna sekarang berada di area sekolah dan banyak siswa-siswi sedang istirhat. "ada apa kuroko?dan jangan tiba-tiba mengagetkanku..nanodayo!" , "sumimasen,tapi aku sudah dari tadi disini karena melihat midorima-kun sedang seperti berpikir keras dan hampir apa,apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya kuroko.

"_karna kau selalu mengganggu pikiranku tetsu_…tidak-tidak ada apa-apa nanodayo" kata ku bohong. Kuroko hanya menatapku dengan manik birunya walau berwajah datar tapi sorot mata yang ia pancarkan ada kekhawatiran. " sudah kalau begitu,ayo kita kembali kekelas sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ia menarikku dengan tangan kecilnya,_'eh,tunggu 'menarik tanganku'itu berarti .. aaaa…aaa' _." midorima-kun,kenapa wajah mu memerah?apa kau sakit,kita sudah sampai dikelas" ,"emm..tidak aku tidak sakit,dan bisa kau lepaskan tangan ku,nanodayo." "akh maaf midorima-kun" entah aku salah lihat atau memang salah lihat ada semburat merah diwajahnya,_'kawaaaiiii'_.

Baiklah karena aku tidak ingin ia dimiliki orang maka aku harus mengatakan perasaan ku padanya,akan ku hilangkan sifat tsunder ku ini,dari pada aku menyesal akhirnya. Benarkan,huhuhuhu…

TBC

Mohon review nya minaaa, maaf abal karena ini pertama kalinya membuat nee…


	2. Chapter 2

Si Tsundere Jatuh Cinta

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: fujimaku tadatoshi

Pairing: MidoKuro ( Midorima x Kuroko ) slight GOMxKuroko

Rate : K ( BL,Yaoi,Typoo(?),OOC dan abal)

Minaaa-san terima kasih atas review dan nasihat-nasihnya ya,maaf jika ada kekurangan. Karena saya hanyalah pemula. :*

Sore itu SMP Teiko sangat lengang karena siswa dan siswinya sudah pada kembali ke sangkar(?)masing-masing #plak,tapi tidak untuk 2 orang yang saling berhadapan dan ber-baground langit dan matahari senja itu, Sebut saja ada si pria tampan namun tsunder dan pria manis namun kuude(?).

"Midorima-kun,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepada-ku?" Kuroko hanya menatap dengan wajah yang biasa- super –duper- datar- namun sorot matanya menunjukan tanda Tanya pada pemuda yang sekarang dihapannya. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan saat ini sejak 15 menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Aaa..ku?A-aku,hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ramalan oha-asa besok adalah harus dekat-dekat dengan zodiac aquarius-nodayo." Dengan menaikkan kacamata yang –tidak turun-sama sekali dapat dirasakan ada rasa kegugupan yang saat ini dihadapi.

"tapi,bukannya oha-asa untuk hari esok akan ditayangkan' Midorima-kun mengetahuinya?"

"ten-tentu saja aku tau, aku berlangganan situs web oha-asa!" entah kenapa Midorima yang sebenarnya ingin mengajak Kuroko kencan sangat sulit mengatakannya _(maklum saja dia kan tsunder #lemparlembing )._

"lalu maksud Midorima-kun secara tidak langsung ingin mengajakku jalan kah,tapi karena sifat tsunder mu akut kau tidak bisa mengatakan sejujurnya kan midorima-kun?"

_JLEB _

100 buat Kuroko dan tepat pada sasaran hati Midorima yang kini berwajah seperti kepiting rebus ,entah kenapa Midorima merasa malu karena perkataan pemuda _baby blue_ dihadapannya tersebut berkata dengan wajah datar namun rasanya ada yang berubah dengan tatapan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"bu-bu-bukan begitu nodayo,itu kan hanya analisis mu saja kuroko! Ini masalah lucky item ku untuk besok nodayo." (Ya ampun midorima-san yang tampan namun tsunder kenapa kau tidak 'iya' kan saja perkatan Kuroko-chan tersebut?)

"terserah Midorima-kun saja,jadi kapan dan jm untuk besok aku jadi _lucky item_-mu nee~~?" ada nada kecewa dengan –ucapan-kecil- Kuroko tadi alhasil Midorima tidak mendengarnya.

"benarkah kau mau " Tanya Midorima dengan antusias dan memastikan bahwa pemuda dihadapannya tersebut tidak berbohong, Kuroko hanya dijawab anggukan singkat.

"baiklah besok jm 10 pagi aku tunggu kau di tropical land nee..dan jangan terlambat!"jawab midorima dengan senyum tertahan,padahal ia ingin senyum 5 jari tapi ingat dia mempunyai harga diri tinggi.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang dalam diam dan keheningan tanpa mereka sadari bahwa para-pelangi-yang tersisa sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan pacar-coret-calonpacar-ehem ditempat yang berbeda-beda dengan tatapan seolah-olah –siapa yang akan menang- tersebut.

Lanjutkan atau ongoing ya..

Maaf mina-san-tachi bahwa ff kali ini sangat pendek dan pairing nya bakal ada GOM,tapi tetap saja kok pairing utamanya MidoKuro #senyum5jari..

Mohon review nya ya mina-san.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Si Tsunder Jatuh cinta

Pairing : Midorima x Kuroko Sligh GOMxMidoKuro

Rate : K-T

Disclaimer: fujimaku tadatoshi

_tanpa mereka sadari bahwa para-pelangi-yang tersisa sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan pacar-coret-calonpacar-ehem ditempat yang berbeda-beda dengan tatapan seolah-olah –siapa yang akan menang- tersebut._

Chapter 3

"kurokochii/kuro-chin/tetsuya/tetsu,adalah milikku Si Kepala Hijau-coret-rambut hijau itu tidak boleh memikinya" ini adalah iner dari si kuning,si ungu,si merah,dan si Navy karena mereka berfikir bahwa kuroko tetsuya milik mereka bahkan mereka akan bersaing siapa yang akan mendapatkan hati si baby blue tersebut.

Kuroko Pov

Sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa midorima-kun menyukai ku, tanpa ia sadari diriku ini selalu memperhatikan setiap ia memperhatikan ku, Tapii aku belum yakin akan perasaan ini. Bahkan sifat kami pun berbeda.

Drrttt..drrtt.. tiba-tiba saja hanphoone ku bergetar ternyata email dari midorima-kun,

_To : Kuroko_

_From ; Midorima-kun_

_Kau sedang apa kuroko?aku bertanya bukan berarti aku peduli ,nodayo? Jangan lupa janji besok ne..jm 10 di tropical land.._

_NB : Gunakan baju warna hijau_

"kenapa aku harus memakai baju warna hijau?apa agar kami seperti sepasang kekasih, midorim-kun ne~~"

_To : Midorima-kun_

_From: Kuroko_

_Aku sedang istirahat midorima-kun, aku tidak akan lupa janji kita midorima-kun,tenang saja ^^.ha'i..ha'I aku akan mengenakan baju hijau seperti warna midorima-kun. Baiklah lebih baik kita tidur,oyasumi…_

End POV

Setelah kuroko membalas pesan dari midorima ia pun bersiap-siap untuk tidur, '_semoga saja esok adalah hari menyenangkan' _batin kuroko. Dilain pihak nan-jauh dari tempat tinggal kuroko sang tuan midorima pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan tidur tenang dan tersenyum seperti orang gil-coret-tidak waras.

Hari yang ditunggu oleh midorima dating ia sudah bersiap dengan pakaian kasual dengan hem berwarna hijau dan kaos putih,dan tidak lupa lucy item hari ini –gantungan kunci sepatu-warna putih.

"semoga hari ini menyenangkan dan berjalan dengan lancar" setelah semua sudah siap midorima pun berpamitan dengan ibunya. Di lain pihak kuroko juga sudah bersiap untuk berjalan ketempat yang dijanjikan.

**-tropical land-**

Raut wajah midorima yang tadinya cerah sekarang wajah tersebut berganti dengan wajah mendung,

"kenapa kau bisa disini,aomine-nodayo" Tanya midorima dengan laki-laki berkulit gelap-coret-hitam-coret-dim ( hoi!)

"aku hanya kebetulan saja bertemu dengan tetsu saat ia membeli vnilla milkshake,benarkan tetsu?" jawab pria bernama aomine. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tetap datar .

Kuroko tahu bahwa midorima tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini terutama dengan aomine,tapi mau bagaimana lagii ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mengusir aomine.

'_sial,acara aku dengan kuroko bisa-bisa berantakan dengan adanya si hitam ini'_ batin midorima dengan menaikkan bingkai kacamata.

'_aku tidak bisa membiarkan tetsu dengan sikepala wortel ini'_batin aomine, belum selesai midorima dan aomine dengan acara tatapan dalam zone datanglah 3 orang berkepala merah,ungu dan kuning.

"aominechiii,kurokochiii,midorimachiii, waaaah ternayata kebetulan nee.. kita semua ada ditempat yang sama." Teriak si pirang berisik seperti anak ayam ( hidoi )!

"shintaro,kau tidak member tahu kami kalau kau dengan tetsuya ada janji jalan-jalan berdua kah"Tanya si merah –akashi-

"kenapa aku harus member tahu kalian-nodayo,dan itu tidak penting" jawab midorima dengan nada sinis.

"Midochin,kau tidak boleh jalan-jalan kau ku hancurkan" sahut si titan ungu-murasakibara-

'_tch!kenapa kalian mengacaukan acara ku dengan kuroko sih'_-midorima-

'_siapa juga yang ingin mengacaukan,kau sendiri yang memonopoly tetsuya dari ku'_-akashi-

'_akashichi,midorimachi,aominechi,murasakibarachi! Kurokochi itu milikku'_-kise-

'_temeee``apa-apaan kalian aku adalah cahayanya jadi tetsu itu milikku'_-aomine-

'_minachin,aku akan menghancurkan itu manis jadi dia untukku'_-murasakibara-

Mereka berbicara dengan senyum yang super duper manis sampai anak-anak kecil yang melewati terkena dampak-sesak nafas-akibat suhu yang menurun drastic .

'_sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari buruk'_batin kuroko,entah apa yang harus ia lakukan karena kelima orang tersebut seperti hewan yang merebutkan makanan kesukaan mereka.

To Be Continue…

Mina-san tolong reviwnya ya …

Gomen-gomen kalau tidak enak dibaca

Adakah yang ingin reques,silahkan… ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf semuanya karena kemarin chapter 3 bahasa inggris ( karena unsure tidak kesengajaan ) padahal ruchy sudah ketik sendiri memakai bahasa Indonesia lhoo.. #nangis

Yang belum baca CHAPTER 3 silahkan baca nee~~~ karena sudah ruchy perbaiki.. ^^

Terima kasih yang sudah review nya …

CHAPTER 4

Si Tsunder Jatuh cinta

Pairing : Midorima x Kuroko Sligh GOMxMidoKuro

Rate : K-T

Disclaimer: fujimaku tadatoshi

'_sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari buruk'batin kuroko,entah apa yang harus ia lakukan karena kelima orang tersebut seperti hewan yang merebutkan makanan kesukaan mereka._

-TROPICAL LAND-

Karena para pelangi kecuali-midorima-yang lainnya memperebutkan siapa yang ingin jalan dengan kuroko,namun dilain pihak midorima menyumpahi mereka yang mengganggu jalannya rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk kencan kali ini lebih tepatnya ingin menyatakan cinta kepada kuroko.

'_Tapi apa rencana ini akan tetap berhasil….'_ Batin midorima

"dari pada kalian memperebutkan ku, lebih baik kita berjalan bersama-sama. Semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan bukan? " Tanya kuroko pada kelima orang yang lainnya.

"TIDAK,MANA MUNGKIN KAMI BERJALAN BERSAMA-SAMA!" jawab mereka serempak dengan nada yang bergema sampai bumi tergoncang-abaikan kata author terakhir-

Kuroko langsung kicep dan bersembunyi dipunggung midorima yang kebetulan tepat disampingnya. Sampai yang lainnya cengo.

"huuft, baiklah lebih baik kita undi siapa yang pertama jalan dengan kau tetsuya. Namun sisa nya tidak ada yang boleh mengikuti" Akashi member saran dan lainnya setuju kecuali midorima tentunya.

"itu tidak adil Akashi! Aku yang pertama mengajaknya kemari, harusnya aku dulu yang bersamanya,nodayo!"

Tangan kecil kuroko mengusap pundak midorima dengan berkata "tenang midorima-kun, aku akan menjaga diriku kok" senyum kuroko yang ditujukan oleh midorima,wajah midorima pun memerah karena ini pertama kali kuroko tersenyum seperti itu.

Sampai yang lainnya menyumpahi midorima membabibuta.

'_sialan midorima'_-hati aomine

'_mido-chin..akan kuhancurkan kau'_-hati mukkun

'_midorimachi,hidoi!'_-hati kise

'_awas kau shintaro'_-hati Akashi sambil asah gunting.

"baiklah,karena kuroko tidak keberatan aku juga bisa tenang" jawab midorima yang didalam hatinya _'aku akan percaya kau , tetsuya'_ dengan senyum simpulnya.

Dengan hati yang menggebu-gebu maka undian pun dimulai.

"batu,kertas,gunting" dan yang mendapatkan pertama adalah Murasakibara,dan yang lainnya pundung.

"ye~~aku yang pertama,kuro-chin ayo kita jalan-jalan" murasakibara pun langsung menggandeng tangan kuroko dan langsung pergi begitu saja. tanpa mempedulikan yang lainnya.

MuraKuro

Dilihat dari pasangan ini seperti seorang ibu dengan anaknya, tentu saja ibu untuk kuroko dan anaknya adalah murasakibara, kenapa author bilang seperti itu? Salahkanlah Mukkun yang bersifat manja. Contohnya : saat jalan murasakibara tidak berhenti makan kuroko pun menegurnya " murasakibara-kun, tidak boleh makan samba jalan tidak baik."

"murasakibara-kun, berhentilah makanan manis dari tadi kau makan yang manis-manis tidak baik untuk gigi."

" ne~~kuro-chin kau sangat cerewet ya seperti ibuku disini seme,kenapa diperlakukan seperti anak-anak"mata murasakibara pun sudah ingin keluar air mata,karena ia merasa tidak berguna.

"murasakibara-kun bukan maksud ku seperti itu. Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit sakit gigi itu tidak mengertikan?" kuroko berusaha menenangkan murasakibara yang sedang tertunduk.

Dan murasakibara pun di diskualifikasi ( karena waktu selesai )

Yang lainnya pun hanya menahan tawa karena diam-diam mereka mengikutinya dari belakang.#yaAmpun kenapa kalian mengingkari kesepakatan kalian naaak.

Yang kedua KixKuro

Pasangan ini sama dengan pasangan yang pertama , dan sikapnya lebih lebih dan lebih alay. Kenapa author bilang seperti itu? Coba kita lihat sama-sama.

"kurokochiii…kau ingin apa nanti aku belikan-ssu!"

"tidak kise-kun aku tidak ingin apa-apa"

"kurokochii~~coba pakai telinga kucing ini,pasti sangat manis~~"

"tidak , kise-kun nanti image ku jatuh"

Dan ini bukan membuat kuroko damai dan tenang namun…..

Membuat kuroko sakit kepala apa lagi seenak jidat sendiri kise memeluk pinggangnya.

Kise pun di diskualifikasi.

Dan yang lainnya sama seperti tadi,mengikuti mangsa mereka. #ckckck

Yang ketiga ada AoxKuro

Pasangan ini author tak bisa ungkap dengan kata-kata karena kuroko sangat malu karena mereka sekarang dikolam renang entah kenapa kuroko berada disini salahkan lah aomine.

Mari kita lihat sama-sama :

" tetsu…kau tau ukuran wanita yang memakai bikini putih itu"

"maaf aomine-kun aku tidak tau"

"kau ini bodoh tetsu.. baiklah ukurannya adalah cup D,tuh kan ' tawa aomine yang membuat orang sekitar bertanya-tanya "kenapa ada ganguro disini".

Aomine pun didiskualifikasi karena membuat kuroko malu setengah matang-ups-mati

Yang lainnya pun hanya "dasar AHOMINE", aomine pun bersin.

Yang keempat Akaxkuro

Entah kenapa pasangan ini sama-sama berwajah datar terutama Akashi,namun orang-orang hanya menatapnya dengan horror-takut- karena….

"ada apa kau lihat-lihat tetsuya-Ku,mau ku hajar"

"berani sekali tangan mu memegang pantat tetsuya"

Bla blab la

Membuat kuroko takut juga karena Akashi menodongkan guntingnya di wajah orang-orang pedopil-overprotektif-, ini saja belum jadian sudah seperti itu apa lagi jika jadian dengannya. Bisa-bisa tidak ada teman untuk kuroko.

Seperti biasa para teman-budak-hanya memandangnya horror dan swetdrop.

Dan yang terakhir pemeran utama dalam cerita ini adalah MidoxKuro

Melihat kise,murasakibara,Akashi dan aomine, di tolak oleh kuroko bagaimana dengan midorima. Entahlah mari kita intip mereka yang sekarang ada ditaman dekat danau dengan matahari hampir terbenam.

"kuroko.."

"ya,midorima-kun"

"bagaiman tadi berjalan dengan mereka"

"sangat menyenangkan midorima-kun."

"begitu.."

Hening sejenak hanya burung-burung bertebangan kesana kemari dengan sayap yang dibentangkan. Pemandangan sangat indah dan tepat untuk menyatakan cinta.

"ano..kuroko"

"ya midorima-kun"

Mereka kini bertemu pandang dengan masing-masing seperti membaca pikiran kedua belah pihak.

"anoo…emm..bagaimana ya?"

"sudahlah tidak ingin berbicara jangan dipaksa"

Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk pergi dari sana, namun..

"tunggu dulu,aku belum selesai berbicara" tangan kuroko ditarik oleh midorima.

Entah kenapa kali ini midorima sangat tidak ingin melepaskan kuroko begitu saja.

Kuroko terkejut atas tindakan midorima itu,namun kuroko mengerti bagaimana perasaan midorima terhadapnya. Ini adalah sikap midorima yang tanpa tsunder itu, sifat midorima yang alami. Kuroko mengerti bagaimana midorima berjuang keras untuk menghilangkan sifat tsunder nya tersebut hanya untuk dirinya, karena midorima pun sadar jika sikap ia seperti it uterus ia tidak akan dapat mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin miliki dan ingin dilindungi.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini satu kali,maka tolong dengarkan" jawab midorima yang semakin erat mengenggam tangan kuroko.

"baik,midorima-kun"

Entah kenapa kali ini midorima sangat tenang dan serius, tanpa ada rasa gugup sama sekali.

"aku menyukai mu,tidak..lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu,aku tidak seperti yang mereka yang berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan mu,aku bukan kise yang sangat memperhatikan mu, aku bukan aomine dan Akashi yang sangat menjagamu,dan aku bukan murasakibara yang benar-benar serius. Tapi … aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu dengan cara-ku sendiri..aku.."

"midorima-kun,sudah cukup. Aku mengerti,sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu,bagaimana kau bersabar menghadapi semuanya,bagaimana kau berusaha menghilangkan tsunder mu itu. Karena aku juga sama memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan midorima-kun, aku tau bahwa midorima-kun selalu memperhatikan ku,dimana pun selalu menemukan ku. Aku hanya diam karena aku ingin midorima-kun jujur atas perasaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku sangat senang,ternyata perjuangan mu dan kesabaran mu tidak sia-sia. Karena aku sudah menunggu midorima-kun, terima kasih banyak shintaro-kun" senyum dan air mata yang jatuh dipipi kuroko membuat midorima tau bagaiman perasaan kuroko selama ini. Selama ini kuroko menunggunya agar midorima belajar berjuang menahan kesabaran,menahan amarah,dan lainnya.

Sore itu pun langit sore sangat begitu indah dengan warna matahari berwarna orange, dan burung-burung pulang kerumah masing-masing, dan dua insane yang berciuman dengan dalam meluapkan perasaan mereka yang telah tersampaikan.

"ne~~shin-kun ayo kita pulang,hari sudah mulai malam" ajak kuroko yang kini memanggil midorima dengan sebuttan 'shin-kun'.

"baiklah,ayo kita bagaimana dengan keempat orang itu" Tanya midorima yang kini sudah mulai sadar bahwa mereka berdua melupakan temannya yang lain.

"apa sebaiknya kita mencari mereka" usul kuroko langsung ditolak oleh midorima,karena midorima tahu bahwa merek beempat mendengarkan pembicaraan dirinya dengan kuroko.

"pasti mereka sudah pulang , nodayo"

"hemmm..begitu,baiklah nanti kita kirim email saja meminta maaf bahwa mereka merasa kita acuhkan"

"aku setuju, baiklah kita pulang"

Midorima dan kuroko pun pulang tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ke-empat manusia itu berjalan dengan lunglai tanpa seperti tulang dengan play mp3 sebuah grup asia tenggara

_**Aku pulang…**_

_**Tanpa dendam…**_

_**Ku terima kekalah'an ku…**_

_**Kau ajarkan aku bahagia, kau ajarkan aku derita..**_

_**Kau tunjukan aku bahagia, kau tunjukan aku derita…**_

**END **

**OMAKE**

Midorima dan kuroko pasangan baru jadian pun bersama kemana pun mereka pergi, entah itu latihan basket bersama, makan bersama, jalan bersama,tertawa bersama.

"ne~tet-chan kau akan lanjutkan ke SMA mana?" Tanya midorima pada kuroko-coret-tet chan- kesayangannya.

" ke SMA Seirin shin-kun, dan kau sendiri"

"aku ke SMA Shutoku,kenapa kau tidak bersekolah dengan ku saja-nodayo?"

" tidak shin-kun nanti main basket ku tidak berkembang dengan baik,kita akan bersaing ne~?"

"hmm..baiklah tapi aku tidak akan kalah maupun mengalah dengan mu tet-chan-nodayo"

"hmm.. baiklah shin-kun,kau harus setia ne~~"

"tentu saja!memang aku pria apaan"

"baik,baik aku percaya dengan shin-kun"

Dan keempat yang lainnya hanya menatap mereka dengan tajam dalam hati mereka iblis pun berkata

"rebut kuroko dari midorima,suatu saat nanti".

Ternyata mereka tidak menyerah begitu saja, entah sampai mana mereka akan menyerah author tidak tahu.

**Sekian semuanya chapter 4 dah happy ending..**

**Kali ini author kurang kerjaan makanya author tamatkan saja sekaligus..**

**Baikalah berikan review dan saran atau reques nya ya.**

**Maaf jika banyak OOC,dll. ^^**


End file.
